Saionji Huggles Attack!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Ruu and Wanya are already out of the house but with best wishes for Kanata and Miyu! Since everything seemed too slow for the couple another alien was ready to help on the go! Now that Yaboshi's on the game he'll make it possible! But as expected things went awry and now Miyu and Kanata have to face yet another disaster! The only solution- why CUDDLES!/oneshot/MiyuxKanata


*******Saionji Huggles Attack!*******

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Miyu & Kanata episode special!_**

_I still watch it till now hahaha! I love Daa! Daa! Daa!_

_As those who're gonna read this do!_

_Let the CUDDLE begin!_

* * *

It was an early and peaceful morning in the Saionji temple with the sun brightly shining in the easy...until...

"EHHHHhhhHHHH?!"

The birds from the nearest tree all flew away while the whole roof shook.

Running footsteps followed this scream from the temple and the next thing, the shoji door toward the kitchen was opened by a tall boy with brown hair.

"What's wrong— Miyu?" Kanata Saionji asked with a toothbrush still on one hand and a surprised look on his face; it was apparent that he was in the middle of brushing his teeth. That was when he found Miyu in the kitchen looking stricken and flustered like she normally does—but this time it was for a reason. It was because standing just next to her was another man whom Kanata knew so well.

Why, it was a clone of himself.

"Ka- Kanata!" Miyu whispered; her face so red and embarrassed while the other Kanata in front of her straightened a little. The real Kanata blinked and then frowned at his carbon copy.

"What's all this— Seiya-kun?" he asked flatly while the clone of himself smiled playfully and then on the same spot—turned. White smoke appeared everywhere and the next thing, the fake Kanata was gone and replaced by a tall blonde boy whose cheeky grin made the two occupants of the household gave him a look of daggers.

"Seiya..." Miyu gritted her teeth looking demented.

"Haha, sorry, sorry... I just missed playing around with Miyu-chan," the blonde alien named Seiya Yaboshi said but without an apologetic face, "it's been awhile since I last saw the two of you so I decided to drop by once I got the chance."

"Then why do you have to appear like Kanata!?" Miyu demanded with a vein pounding on her head.

"But I always appear like Kanata-kun in front of you,"

"'Always'?" Kanata blinked suspiciously at the two while Miyu looked panic stricken.

"Ahh—what are you saying, Seiya-chan? H-how dare you copy Kanata...haha..." and she said that while she wrestles the blonde's neck away from his body.

"Ackk... Miyu-chan..."

Moments later... peace returned in the Saionji house.

"It's really been awhile since Ruu-kun and Wanya successfully manage to return to planet Otto, thanks to you two," the blonde alien was saying as he joined the two in the kitchen for tea.

Miyu and Kanata shared a look and then both smiled.

"Yeah... it's been a month since then..." Miyu whispered solemnly as she held her hand together, memories of their encounter of the Otto spaceship coming back in her mind and Ruu-kun's last smile... "I'm still not used to the idea that Ruu-kun's not here anymore... each day I still wake up with Ruu-kun's voice calling my name..."

Kanata and Seiya both watched her quietly and kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Ehh... of course," she added as she realized they were both looking at her, "I— I didn't mean I miss the 'mama' and 'papa' stuff...ahahaha..."

"Oh, but being a mother really suits you, Miyu-chan," Seiya said enthusiastically, "why don't you try being one? That way you can have your own Ruu, right?"

"EhhhHH?!" the embarrassed Miyu replied, "w-what are you saying!?"

The blonde alien turned to the brown haired guy.

"You'd like that, right? Kanata-kun? You've been going out anyway so—"

"Seiya-chan!" Miyu was so red in the face she could hardly contain it while Kanata remained quiet.

"And I already asked her this morning if she wanted to sleep together too." the boy finished looking as buoyant as ever while the blonde female look in daze.

"Stop the nonsense, Seiya," Kanata said with eyes as calm as ever, "you're too much."

"Eh?" Seiya grinned from ear to ear, "then why are your ears so red, Kanata-kun?"

The household went silent. Awfully silent.

And then both Miyu and Kanata stood up at the same time.

"We're late for school." Kanata said in a hurry and without looking back he called, "you better go back where you belong too, Seiya."

"Excuse us." Miyu muttered in great hurry as well and the next thing the front door shut close.

The blonde boy stared blankly to the kitchen door for awhile, and then smirked.

"Those two are as shy as ever... no wonder I'm worried for them. But come on— they're living together again and this time it's just them both. People here on earth are unbelievably timid."

He looked over the table and then did a double take.

"Ehh... that bottle I wanted to give Miyu-san..." he muttered with a blank face, "where...? I remember putting it here... ah... don't tell me...?"

And he looked towards the doorway to where the household owners had disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, Miyu, what's that you're holding?" Kanata asked as the two of them entered the school gates twenty minutes later. Miyu looked at her handbag and saw that she was also clutching a paper bag.

"Huh? You're right, what's this?"

"Isn't that yours?"

Miyu shook her head as Kanata took a look too. They took out the content and saw an expensive looking bottle perfume as big as their palm with a violet substance in it.

"That's strange," he said after awhile, "maybe it's Seiya's."

"Eh? You mean it's something from outer space?" they took a good look at the bottle again and then exchanged meaningful looks. Meaningful and highly scary looks. "Why do I feel uneasy about this bottle?" she told him as they looked at each other exasperatedly.

"It's something from outer space after all so it's probably something strange," Kanata said as he scratched his head, "anyway, keep it out of sight for awhile and don't use it... we don't know what it might be..."

"I get you," Miyu sighed but then—

Flowers started flying everywhere and the next thing something with yellow hair came spinning in the direction of the two, followed by such familiar greetings...

"Ahhh~ ohayou, Miiiiiyuuu—cchhhiiii~!"

"This voice..." the couple told themselves with levelled eyes.

And then there was a red rose under Miyu's nose like the regular routine with Nozomu Hikarigaoka kneeling in front of her. A sweat drop fell down the side of her face as she accepted the flower while Kanata, obviously shoved aside, watched them with tiny eyes.

"Ahh... ohayou too... Nozomu-kun..."

The yellow haired boy smiled appreciatively in front of her and with eyes still closed, brandished his hands around with a dramatic look on his face.

"Ahh, Miyu-chii, you must be so happy to receive my flower this early in the morning! And you must feel so flattered that you're the first beautiful woman to take it from my hands~"

"A...ahh..."

"And you must also be wondering what happened to Okame-chan? Why I left him with the vet!"

"Hey, Hikarigaoka," Kanata butt in as he shoved the yellow haired boy aside, "move it, we'll be late."

"Ah, Kanata-kun, so you were here with Miyu-chii, after all," Hikarigaoka said with a smirk and a knowing look as he stood by the two with a hand on his chin, "listen, Kanata-kun, just because you're officially with my Miyu-chii doesn't mean I cannot approach her anymore, you know."

"This guy..." Kanata's eyebrow twitched while Miyu look exasperated.

"My love for all women are equal, whether they be taken or not," the charismatic-oh-so-he-believed boy said as he pushed his hair upward—making both Kanata and Miyu stare in awe.

As he did his monologue, Kanata suddenly grabbed Miyu's wrist.

"Hey, come on, we'll be late,"

"Y-yeah,"

And the two ran towards the school building while Hikarigaoka continued his monologue.

Until he noticed he wasn't talking to anyone at all.

"Huh? Miyu-chi?" he blinked several times with head looking from left to right. That was when he noticed a paper bag on the ground. "Hmm... what's this?"

Taking out the content, he saw a tiny bottle with a violet substance inside it.

"Hmmm? A perfume?" he said and opened the tiny bottle. He then sprayed it once on his neck. "Ahh... what a nice smeellll... ehh...?"

Hikarigaoka stopped dead on his position.

* * *

Miyu and Kanata breathlessly entered the classroom seconds before the bell rang.

"Miyu-chan," Nanami called as she waved at the long blonde hair who stuffed her bag on her table and dropped herself on her chair. Aya, who was sitting in front of Miyu, turned to look at her.

"You look pretty exhausted this early in the morning," the braided girl said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," she sighed with eyes closed and arms all over the table, "I ran to Nozomu-kun at the gate... and you know how he is..."

"I see you still got a flower from him, huh?" Nanami said, looking at the rose on Miyu's hands, "why do you still accept it? Doesn't Saionji-kun get jealous over that?"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah," Aya piped up with a finger up, "usually being jealous is a boy's way to put a wall around their love one. If they don't do that then disasters are bound to happen."

"Hmmm?" Miyu blinked, and then looked over at Kanata who was already talking to Santa like nothing happened. To have Kanata... jealous...?

She sighed again. "That's impossible. He wouldn't get jealous over this, especially Nozomu-kun, you know..."

Aya and Nanami both looked at Kanata who blinked back at them. The girl sighed too.

"Right... we know what you mean."

Poor Kanata didn't know what was happening and only managed a blank expression. Miyu gazed back at her boyfriend and then looked thoughtfully away.

It was not like she hadn't seen him jealous before... or was it just her imagination? Many times, Kanata had shown how much he cared... does she really need to see him get worked up because of other boys?

"Kanata-kun!"

Miyu's head flew up as she saw Chris Hanakomachi _glide_ toward Kanata with a tiny box at hand.

"Hanakomachi?" Kanata blinked at the pink haired girl who instantly handed him the box with a red face, "what's this?"

"Oh... um... it's a chocolate from Paris... papa's there so he sent some to me... so I decided to get you one too...ahh—it's not like I wanted to give you only—I got everyone something too!"

She threw something on Santa's face who fell on the floor as he tried to catch it.

"Gee, thanks, Hanakomachi!"

Kanata looked at the box and took it.

"Thank you," he said with a little smile. Miyu looked daggers at him but she was held down by Aya and Nanami.

"You don't want to go against Chris-chan's love, Miyu," Nanami said with a force smile, "you know how she is..."

"Yeah, she'll kick us all out of here," Aya whispered and then snickered.

Miyu blinked, and then gave an abrupt smile.

"Ehhh... haha... what are you two talking about... I'm not j-jealous or anything... it's Chris-chan after all..."

"You're right," Aya nodded and then jotted down notes, "people who are in a relationship must never be jealous of their partners' friends or that'll cause a major disaster. So in your cases, it's Chris-chan and Nozomu-kun."

Miyu looked thoughtful and the stared toward Nozomu's chair. It was still empty.

"Hmm? I wonder what happened to Nozomu-kun...?"

The doors of the room opened and their teacher came in.

"Hora, sit down now, we'll begin the class. By the way, Hikarigaoka was found unconscious in front of the school and is now resting in the infirmary. He won't be joining us in the first period."

Miyu blinked and then looked at the rose on her hand. What had happened to Nozomu-kun?

* * *

All throughout the morning class Hikarigaoka didn't appear. Miyu and her friends sat close at each other during that time's lunch, enjoying their bentos and Chris-chan's chocolate box.

"So it wasn't just for Saionji-kun after all," Nanami said with a grin as he ate her share, "wow, it's really delicious."

Miyu smiled and ate her lunch too.

"By the way, Miyu-chan I'm glad you're still eating with us," Aya said with a smile at her friend, "I mean, if you had started ditching us because you were dating Saionji-kun I'd feel really bad."

"Well..." Miyu forced a smile and remembered that first day she and Kanata sat together for lunch. Everybody made such a ruckus that in the end Chris-chan broke two tables and chairs. It was such a chaotic lunch time that she decided it will never happen again.

As they eat, however, they suddenly heard women screaming outside the room. Everyone in the classroom stared at the doorway with chopsticks in and halfway their mouth.

"Hmm?" Santa said with eyes round, "what's going on?"

Girls' scream continued outside until they heard it just outside their door. Everybody waited expectantly until... the doors opened and a yellow haired tall boy entered the room.

"Huh? It's just Hikarigaoka," Kanata said, blinking at the tall boy who just stood outside the room, "what's wrong? We heard you fainted on the school gates?"

Hikarigaoka didn't move an inch. Everybody stated curiously at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Nanami blinked as one of the girl who was a fan of Kanata, came to have a closer look at the yellow haired boy.

Then the unexpected thing happened—Hikarigaoka suddenly pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Everyone in the classroom stared dumbfounded at the two. Then they started hooting—the next thing, the girl was screaming and pushing Hikarigaoka.

"Hey—! I only like Kanata-kun!"

"Kanata again?" Miyu muttered with eyes rolling.

"I'm sorry," Hikarigaoka said so softly with his eyes glistening, "but I'm looking... I'm looking for that warm person... who can give me such a warm hug..."

Silence from the boys. Chaos for the girls. Then there was a ruckus as the girls who adore Hikarigaoka suddenly want to get near him while Miyu and the other girls stayed out of the way to watch the commotion.

"O-oi..." Nanami said looking surprised, "don't tell me Hikarigaoka went up another level? Why's he embracing women all of a sudden?"

"Maybe he's feeling cold?" Miyu suggested with a shrug. The girls who've been hugged all have heart in their eyes while the boys looked at them with a weird expression.

"Really, this is too much," Nanami said, turning her back on the view but then—was hugged instead of the yellow haired boy as he had finished all the other girls.

"Let me hug you," Hikarigaoka said.

"Nanami...chan?" Miyu whispered as Nanami pulled Hikarigaoka's cheeks with a vein pounding on her head.

"Why you...!"

The next thing, Hikarigaoka was hugging the braided girl.

"Aya-chan!"

And then suddenly, Hanakomachi.

Chaos resulted in this violation as the girl's other self woke up to destroy the world of the living.

As the pandemonium continued, Miyu found herself alone in one corner with a worried expression. Kanata walked towards her quietly.

"Miyu, where's that strange bottle this morning?"

The long blonde hair blinked, and then turned to her bag.

"Let me see... I put it... eh?"

Kanata looked at the bag but there was no paper bag near it.

"Eh? Where is it? It's supposed to be here!"

"Hmm? It's missing?" Kanata helped her to look for it with a frown, "it's no use, you probably dropped it somewhere,"

"What are we going to do if somebody has picked it up?" Miyu asked looking concerned, "what if it's a perfume that makes people sick? What if it makes people do crazy things? What if..."

"What if... speaking of which..." Kanata suddenly looked way over to Hikarigaoka who was amid a battle with Hanakomachi. Miyu looked to where he was looking and then froze.

"K-Kanata..." she whispered as they watch, "y-you don't think...?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The Saionji house door opened and came in Kanata and Miyu in a hurry.

"Seiya-chan!" Miyu called as they ran toward the kitchen, "Seiya-chan!"

But the kitchen was empty. The two looked around but didn't find any sign of the blonde alien.

"Oh no, maybe he's gone back to outer space?" Miyu whispered as she looked by the patio.

"No," Kanata answered from the kitchen table, "he's still here,"

The long blonde hair walked toward the boy and saw that he was reading something from the table. Looking at it, she recognized the alien's handwriting with the letter that said—

_Dear Miyu, Kanata-kun. I left the house for a bit to buy the rare item I found in an antique shop when I last visited. I'll return. By the way, Miyu, you probably took with you a paper bag this morning. Don't use the perfume in school or a certain someone will be angry. Keep it in your room or use it after you take a bath. Maybe you can share it with Kanata-kun. I made it especially for you. Jaana. Seiya._

The couple blinked at the note, and then looked at each other.

"Exactly what is that perfume for?" Kanata asked with a frown.

"I don't know but I don't think it's any good," Miyu said at once, "Kanata, why don't we look for Nozomu-kun and take the perfume back! He might use it again and we may not know what'll happen if he use it regularly! Maybe he'll turn into a retard!"

Kanata thought for awhile about this and then made up his mind.

"Okay, I'll look for him. You stay here in case Seiya returns. When he does, ask him for an antidote at once. Damn, it's times like this that I hope Wanya's still around."

Silence greeted his words from Miyu. Even Kanata froze with what he said.

"Y-yeah, you're right," the girl said after awhile, "I will also feel more secured... if Wanya and Ruu were still here in this situation..."

A tear fell on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and felt herself break but then—Kanata put an arm around her head and patted her gently.

"It's okay," he said quietly, "Ruu and Wanya are safe now... let's just be happy they are safe and happy now, Miyu. Let's handle this on our own."

And he hugged her. It was for a brief second, but he hugged her. Miyu felt her heart swell.

"Now stay here and don't go outside. I'll look for Seiya too if I can." the man of the house said, leaving her wiping her tears away.

"Yeah."

And then Kanata left, leaving Miyu staring after him with a relieved expression. She realized she needed his hug. More than anything after Ruu and Wanya left, she needed his hug... his warm embrace. She didn't realize how lonely she had become. But it was all filled with Kanata's brief embrace.

She felt happy.

That was when she heard something inside the house move suddenly. Looking behind her, she heard the same sound again.

"Huh?"

* * *

Kanata has already reached the bottom steps of the stone staircase of the temple when he found himself face to face with Seiya Yaboshi who was carrying a square box with him.

"Seiya," he called at once, hurrying toward the alien with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

The blonde boy looked up.

"Ah, if it isn't Kanata-kun! So you're already back,"

"I was just about to look for you," Kanata said urgently, "about that perfume—!"

Seiya blinked and then recognized trouble as he saw the monk son's face, "Oh... I take it something terrible has happened, huh?"

* * *

Miyu peeked inside Kanata's room but there was no one there.

"That's strange," she whispered to herself with a hand near her chest, "I thought the scratches came this way..."

Another rustling sound, but this time from the other room—her room. Miyu stared at the next door with her heart pounding fast. Who could be inside the Saionji temple in this dark? The sun was already set and there was no one with her now... what should she do if it was a thief?

But the movements on her room continued. Gulping, Miyu made a step forward her room. Then another. With sweat falling down the side of her head, Miyu stood just outside her door with heart pounding faster than ever.

_A thief?_ She thought._ What if it's another alien?_

Her thoughts immediately jumped to Ruu whose smiling face she missed deeply.

She opened the door.

* * *

"So this guy Hikarigaoka used the perfume, huh? Are you sure, Kanata-kun?" Seiya asked with a hand on his chin looking cynic.

"You tell me," Kanata raised his voice a little, "he was all funny like he was out of himself and he kept on hugging the girls."

"Maybe he's just a pervert?"

"He was— I mean, not that extreme. And besides, Miyu seemed to lose the bottle right after we met him so there's a chance he took it by accident."

"Hmmm..." Seiya's frown deepened, "then this is both good and bad...if he really used the perfume on himself then it'll be easy to predict where he's going... but that'll also be bad for one of us... where's Miyu-chan?"

Kanata frowned. "Why?"

Seiya's face turned solemn.

"Well... one thing about that perfume is that it makes people want to hug others... another is that perfume was mixed together with Miyu-chan's hair. In short, it was personalized for her so whoever uses it will find her smell rather attracting and would have this sudden inclination to find her, you get what I mean? So then, where's Miyu-chan? We've got to find her. We find her and we find Hikarigaoka."

Kanata stared at the blonde alien looking struck—then he shot a look above the staircase to the temple.

_Don't tell me...?_

* * *

Miyu stared in surprise at Hikarigaoka Nozomu who was inside her room and rummaging through her personal items.

"N-Nozomu-kun?" she whispered, finally attracting his attention, "what are you doing?"

The yellow haired boy stopped, and then stared at the girl behind him. The two looked at each other and there— Miyu found the boy's pale face and empty eyes. It was like he was half asleep—it was like the last time she saw him with that giant alien flower— pale and out of mind.

Hikarigaoka straightened all of a sudden and towered over her. That was when he walked toward her and took her hand. He then pulled her into an embrace.

Miyu was too struck to move.

_W-what's this...?_

"Ah... it's you," Hikarigaoka suddenly started as he pulled her closer and closer, "Miyu-chii..."

Miyu's attention snapped at once and then she pushed him away with such a force that threw her backwards.

"W-what are you doing— Nozomu-kun!" she asked, her voice quivering.

Hikarigaoka remained unfazed as he started toward her again. Miyu didn't feel comfortable with that as he took steps closer toward her with arms open wide.

"N-Nozomu-kun!" she frantically called, not knowing what to do. The door was behind Nozomu and there was no other way of her room. What was she to do?

"Come to me, Miyu," he called with eyes so glazed, "you're the smell I've been looking for... I found you... please come to me..."

"S-stop it already," Miyu braved her voice as she tried to look for an escape, "Nozomu-kun, please snap out of it, you're not yourself!"

He stepped closer. Miyu stepped back and found the wall behind her.

"I want an embrace..." he whispered.

"S-stop it...please..." she gulped, still unable to find any escape. If only Ruu-kun was there... If only Kanata too... "stop it... Nozomu-kun...you're scaring me..."

"But... I'm so lonely..."

Miyu stopped her breathing and stared up at the pale boy. She could see his eyes, they were still empty, but his expression was so sad. It moved her.

"Nozomu...kun?"

"I feel so lonely," he repeated sadly, almost upon her but she didn't budge, "I want your hug... I don't want to feel this cold anymore... please...let me hug you..."

There was no helping it, Miyu thought as she found him embracing her again.

"You're so warm... Miyu-chi..." Hikarigaoka murmured on her hair as his embraced tightened on her, "I want to keep hugging you like this..."

Miyu didn't respond but felt a twinge of sadness touch her heart. She didn't know if it was Nozomu or was it actually her that was feeling sad... but then one thing was clear... Kanata's embrace was warmer.

Miyu's eyes suddenly opened as she remembered him.

"Nozomu-kun...!" she tried to pry away his arms, "e-enough, let me go... it's okay... you're not alone... Nozomu-kun...! Please... Let go..."

"No," was the adamant answer and he squeezed her even more.

"N-Nozomu-kun, please stop it, stop!" she was already crying, "No-Nozomu-kun!"

"Miyu-chii I..."

"Hey! Get off her!" an angry roar came and the next thing Miyu knew, Nozomu's arms were pried away from her once again and she saw him fly towards the door. Then her vision was filled with a brown haired boy's appearance who was talking to her so closely.

"Miyu! Miyu, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Miyu blinked her teary eyed and found her shaking arms around the boy.

"K-Kanata!" she embraced him.

Kanata held her tight and found her shaking. It made all his anger disappear and made him hold her closer.

"It's okay... I'm here... it's okay..."

Miyu cried silently on his shoulders and in turn, he stroke her hair. They embraced each other for along time will there was no more place for any coldness in their body.

"Miyu-chan? Are you okay? Kanataaaa...eh?"

Seiya found the two cuddled so closely together and froze. Kanata and Miyu both stared at him, and then suddenly realizing their position—both reacted fast.

"Ahhh!" they cried in surprised as if electrified by something—both their faces were red.

"Ehe," Seiya said as he looked from one to another, "so... pretty warm here, isn't it?"

Both Miyu and Kanata turned bright red.

Moments later, we see the trio sitting on the patio walk with Hikarigaoka fast asleep inside Kanata's open room. The moonlight was very bright and it glimmered below the yard to them.

"What do you mean you put a strand of my hair on that potion?" Miyu said, looking high strung and put out by her discovery.

"I-it was not for this guy to use, you know!" Seiya said in defense as he raised a hand in defence, "it was suppose to be for you and Kanata-kun only—!"

This made both the boy and the girl turn another shade of bright _bright_ red.

"What the heck are you saying—!?"

"Y-you're out of your mind!"

Seiya shrugged.

"It was because you two are two slow."

It received another uproar from the two occupants of the house.

"That's none of your damn business—!"

"We're middle school, you—!"

Seiya gave another sigh. "You two just don't get it. Here I was trying to fulfil Ruu-kun's wish that you be together and all that trouble."

Miyu and Kanata had too much to say at that too but in the end both decided to give up.

"Anyway, what will happen to Hikarigaoka?" the brown haired boy asked finally when Seiya took the bottle perfume and put it in his pockets. The three of them looked at the sleeping golden haired boy.

"Oh him? Let him be, he'll wake up after a few minutes. But take note, Miyu-chan, he's still high on the effects of the drug so he'll probably bug you with his flowers and all."

Miyu made a face.

"Uh... don't worry about it... I'm used to that. But he's fine, right?"

"Of course."

Kanata walked over to his room and tapped Nozomu's head.

"Oi, time for you to wake up!"

"K-Kanata!"

Hikarigaoka Nozomu suddenly sat straight with stars around his eyes.

"Ehh... what...?" he mumbled in daze. Seiya snickered and then helped the boy to stand up.

"I'll send him to his home then. See you later, Kanata-kun, Miyu-chan."

And Kanata and Miyu watched as Seiya and Nozomu disappeared on the stone steps.

"Is this really okay?" Miyu asked in concern at the two.

"Well, we really can't have him stay here if he still tends to attack you, you know," Kanata said quietly as they walked back to the house, "it's different if we have a stranger in the house. Especially if its a boy."

Miyu closed the door behind her and looked at Kanata.

"Umm... about awhile ago... thank you for rescuing me..."

Kanata stopped and looked back at her. Then he scratched the side of his cheek.

"I'd do that anytime... for you."

The warm atmosphere has returned to the two. And both were unable to look into each other.

"B-but you know, I think Seiya's right about one thing." Kanata went on, still looking at her way uncertainly, "Ruu does want us to be together..."

Miyu blushed even more.

"Y-yeah..."

"But it's not the only reason we're together, right?" the boy went on, "we... we really like each other... I think that's why."

Miyu looked up and found Kanata looking at her too. Both stared at each other for a long while.

At the sudden rise of intensity in the room, Kanata found himself too red in the face.

"I-I'll sleep then..." he muttered, terribly embarrassed and was about to dash of the room but a tug on his sleeve made him look back—the exact moment his lips met hers.

They kissed.

With butterflies in their stomach, the two smiled and embraced each other warmly again.

And Miyu thought, never again was there a reason for her to be lonely.

Kanata, on the other hand, was thinking the opposite—because he was never lonely to begin with. Ever since she came to his life he has never once became lonely.

And the two cuddled each other once again.

;)

* * *

**~The End~**

_Banzaaii Daa Daaa Daaa! MOREEEEE!_

**_Thank you for Reading!_**


End file.
